all the right friends in all the right places
by Primero
Summary: "I'm sorry, but double-dates are about the cheesiest thing you can do as a couple. I know you and Nathan are like Notebook-style in love, but do not drag me into the wonderful world of Nicholas Sparks novels, ok?" s6 NH & LP. With HP/NL/LH/NP friendships.


Aah, another NHLP fic. Lol, sorry, Kayla just simply feeds my muse and keeps the little bugger around, so I end up writing these things for her. Fuck you show, for ignoring this foursome and forcing me to write it myself, ugh.

This is un beta-ed because of the hour I finished it, and me wanting to get it posted. Also, I wrote it in like an hour, so excuse the spelling and grammatical mistakes. It's set somewhere after LP got engaged at the riverbank, so Nathan is still playing for the B leagues.

* * *

"So," Haley said after making one last mark on her note sheet and turning around to watch Peyton furiously scribbling something on a legal pad. "Now that you and Lucas are officially engaged and all, it only makes sense for us to have a double-date, right?"

Peyton paused and looked up at the brunette girl curiously. "A double-date, really?" When Haley nodded happily she made a face and pushed the papers away from her, folding her hands on the desk in front of her and fixing the other woman with a serious stare. "I'm sorry, but double-dates are about the cheesiest thing you can do as a couple. I know you and Nathan are like Notebook-style in love, ok? But do not drag me into the wonderful world of Nicholas Sparks novels, ok?"

Haley just stared blankly at her for a couple of seconds before she snorted and broke out into a full on belly laugh. After a minute, Peyton realized she wasn't going to quit anytime soon and frowned in mild concern. Haley was a tough cookie and they both jokingly gave each other shit all the time - it was one of the things that was so refreshing about their relationship. With Brooke, she had to walk on eggshells with every singe thing so as not to upset her - but now, Peyton was afraid she had actually offended the smaller woman and she was currently having a minor breakdown of some sort. Just as she was about open her mouth to apologize though, Haley let out another small chuckle before looking at Peyton with mirth in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but did you just call _us_ a cheesy, romance novel couple? Miss 'Ooh, look at this beautiful diamond ring, but I'd much rather have Keith's!'" She smiled as Peyton's cheek reddened in embarrassment. "Oh and don't get me started on your whole thing in Vegas, honey. Lucas told me all about that love fest. You two are officially a cheesy ass couple. I'm sure teenage Peyton is weeping somewhere in there." When Haley finished with a wink, Peyton could only smile ruefully. Why she would think that the other woman would be offended, she had no idea. Haley always gave as well as she got, if not better. And yes, there was something about being with Lucas that made her into the most girly of all girls out there, no matter how much her punk rock persona tried to deny it. Whenever Nathan called their house and she picked up, he'd tease her endlessly about if 'her man' were home and if she was 'cooking and cleaning, like a good little wife?'. Peyton had let that last one slip to Haley and had laughed until her sides hurt the next time she talked to him and he had grumbled about not getting sex for a week.

"As far as I'm concerned, you have no choice here. I'm calling Lucas tonight to set something up and you'll just be a good girl and dress up nicely, because this will be a real date; none of that watching a movie at home with pizza crap. We did that all the time in high school." Haley happily picked up her purse from where she had dropped it next to the piano and prepared to leave to go pick up Jamie from school.

"But, Haley! Why can't we just go out for a drink at Tric or something?" Peyton groaned. The last thing she wanted was to go to some fancy restaurant and ordering something weird and disgusting by mistake because she couldn't understand the French menus.

"We can get a drink afterwards, but first we're doing a real date. It's not going to kill you, ok?" With a little wave, Haley scurried out of Red Bedroom Records; ignoring Peyton's calls of protest.

Dropping her head on the desk, Peyton let out a long sigh and cursed the day she met those damn Rivercourt kids. Oh well, at least I won't be the only one making a fool out of myself with the menu, she thought happily as an image of a bumbling, awkward Nathan trying to pronounce French words came to mind.

* * *

"What? Haley, you're not serious?" Nathan groaned from his spot on the couch where he was lazily watching a game on their larger than life television. He wanted to spend his weekend just enjoying some peace and quiet after a hectic week on the court. Hell, he had spent the whole day with his son, trying to get as much time with him as possible so they could drop him off at Lucas' later tonight. He needed some serious _alone_ time with his wife, ok?

"I am. God, what is with you and Peyton? You act like this is some big, terrible task for you, or something. Lucas was really excited about it when I talked to him last night." She snipped, rubbing furiously at an especially stubborn spot on the kitchen counter. Why did everyone have to harshen her glee over this thing? Grownups were supposed to have at least one other couple they were really close with! Like-like…. A BFF couple or something. Her parents had done everything with their next-door neighbors. She knew Nathan didn't exactly have a normal home life growing up and she guessed Peyton didn't either after her mom died, but what about Luke? He had grown up with a single parent and he was absolutely thrilled at the idea!

"He would be. He is the girl in that relationship after all," Nathan grumbled sullenly at the TV. Looked like his big, bad sex plans would have to wait. Fucking Lucas.

* * *

Lucas looked over at Peyton when she let out another particularly loud sigh as they walked into the restaurant he and Haley had decided on. He knew Peyton was less than thrilled to be doing this. She absolutely adored Haley and Nathan and had admitted to Lucas that she had actually been a bit nervous about them liking Lindsey enough to be iffy about their engagement coming so soon after things had ended with her. So on one hand, she was incredibly happy and flattered that Haley was so gung ho on them all hanging out, but on the other… 'Couldn't we just have done casual drinks?' she'd asked pitifully. Chuckling softly at his pouting fiancé, he just slung a arm over her shoulder and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful," he whispered before pulling away. Peyton looked up at him warmly and raised a eye brow that surely meant that he'd get appreciated real good later for that comment. He stared at her like an idiot until he heard his name being called excitedly from somewhere to the right.

There stood Haley, dressed up in a beautiful midnight blue, strapless dress and black heels that still had her at least a head shorter than her husband, who leaned sullenly against the wall next to her in black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt to match his wife. Lucas laughed as he realized that Peyton and him had unconsciously matched too, with a black dress and shirt. Just another thing for the two babies to whine about during the night, he was sure.

"Hi!" Haley smiled, clapping her hands together in excitement. "We already let them know we're here, so let's just go sit down right away. Oh, you look gorgeous, Peyton. I love that dress! Where did you get it? Is it one of Brooke's?" She kept babbling happily as she lead the group to their table which had already been set up. Lucas could see a reluctant smile tug at the corner of Nathan's mouth as he watched his wife flail her hands around and go on and on. It always warmed Lucas' heart how much his brother obviously loved Haley. He knew that feeling well himself, but at one point in life he had thought the younger man incapable of genuinely caring about anyone. Now though, with Haley and Jamie, he obviously loved more than most people could even imagine.

Hearing Peyton's soft laugh, he turned around to watch a smile on her face as well. Haley always had a way to make most people light up around her. Her mood was absolutely infectious.

"No, this is no COB creation. I actually found it in a little vintage shop when I lived in LA," she said as she smoothed out the non existent wrinkles on the fine silk.

Haley looked closer at the dress and nodded her head. "Yeah, I can definitely tell it's vintage now that you mentioned it. Anyway, it's adorable," she gave Peyton one last smile before turning around with an even wider one directed at Nathan who had just pulled out her chair. Lucas shook his head before hurrying to do the same for Peyton, who gave him a knowing smirk and he just rolled his eyes. He didn't like to be showed up by his knucklehead of a little brother, so what?

* * *

The whole table laughed in horrified amusement as Nathan told another story about one of his teammates getting caught with his pants down - literally - by his wife.

"And she hasn't divorced him yet, even though she threatened him with it. As far as I know, he's still messing around, so I'm sure she's just staying for the money." Nathan chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and taking another drink from his beer.

"Ok, but - and no offense to you Nathan - you guys can't possibly make anywhere near as much as a NBA player?" At Nathan's affirmative nod, Peyton continued, "So, if she's just in it for the money, why not snag herself a full on NBA player instead? If she doesn't love him and can obviously put up with the cheating."

"I'd normally agree with you, but I've met this girl, Peyton, and I've got to tell you…" making a face, Nathan lowered his voice as if the girl in question would walk into the restaurant and hear him at any minute, "She's a dog." As Lucas and Peyton burst out laughing at Nathan's usual candid response, he shrugged unaffected at Haley's affronted gasp. "Haley, come on, you've met her. Do you honestly think she could bag _anyone_ other than Tress, let alone a NBA player who is surrounded by beautiful women 24/7?"

"Ok, first of all, cool it with the 'constantly surrounded by skanky hoes' comments or I will not be so supportive of you getting your dream anymore," Haley mock glared. "Second, yes I have met Louise and while she is somewhat… homely-" Nathan let out a snicker at that, "She's a perfectly nice girl. I think she's just so in love with him that she can't leave him." She finished with a satisfied nod, thinking she had put the argument to rest.

"Oh, come on, Haley." Peyton apparently didn't get the memo. "As much as I love Lucas and want to spend the rest of my life with him, I wouldn't hesitate to cut his dick off and then dump his ass if he ever cheated on me." Lucas let out a indignant, high-pitched 'hey!' that was almost drowned out by his brother's bark of laughter. No need to attack his… business, geez. "And, as much as you and Nathan have the whole soul mates thing going on, I know you'd do the same." She finished with pointed look at Haley who just nodded thoughtfully. Nathan shut up mighty fast after that and glared at Lucas smirk across the table.

* * *

Peyton let out a satisfied sigh and she leaned back in the chair and patted her stomach. That dessert had been fucking epic. Lucas leaned back as well and put his arm on the back of her chair. He turned around and nosed the curls at her neck, making her shiver pleasantly. "See, this wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, huh?" He spoke lowly in her ear. Taking a second to inhale his spicy cologne, she turned to look at Nathan and Haley who were in a similar pose across the table. Although, judging by Haley's rosy cheeks and giggling, she doubted anything out of Nathan's mouth was innocent. She smiled amused before turning to look at Lucas.

"No, of course it wasn't bad. I don't even know why I complained so much about it. I guess I was a bit nervous since it was our first official double date as a couple again or whatever. I know you did this stuff with them and Lindsey." She shook her head and held up a hand when Lucas tried to interject, "I know we've hung out and stuff, but you know me, I always fret over the details. I don't know, this was another one of those little things that confirmed what we have is real again, you know?" At Lucas soft look, she scoffed and pushed his face away with her hand. "Ok, no need for the schmoopy eyes. You're starting to look like Nathan." She let out a laugh when he just scoffed and pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

"Are you seeing this?" Lucas jumped as Nathan unexpectedly growled in is ear to be heard over the loud music. After dinner, they took a cab to Tric, just as Haley had promised Peyton they would. They were all in a good mood and Jamie was having a sleep over with Skills and the guys, so Lucas and Peyton were pleased that they had a rare opportunity to act like their actual age with their friends for once.

"Seeing what?" Lucas questioned as he twisted his head to try and catch what Nathan was glaring at.

"That!" His brother flailed his hand wildly in the general direction of the bar, where Lucas finally zeroed in on Peyton and Haley standing. They were both leaning against the counter and talking animatedly to each other while they swayed in sync to the music. He just smiled fondly and was about to ask Nathan what the hell he was so worked up about when Peyton turned to someone on her other side. As he watched, she laughed and leaned into the person to hear him better and as he glanced over at Haley, she was mirroring the pose with some guy on her side. Lucas just laughed and turned to tell Nathan that he was overreacting as always when the dark haired guy on Peyton's side looked up and gave a quick nod to his friend, who smirked back before leaning down to say something else in Haley's ear.

"What the fuck?" Lucas snapped annoyed. He was a guy, ok? He could read signals easily and he was sure the girls could have too if it wasn't for the fact that the idiots were trying some sort of douchey sign language over their heads every time they turned away. Peyton and Haley were obviously making polite small talk with some men at the bar while they waited for their drinks, but these dicks thought they were reeling them in big time. Nathan nudged him hard in the back and gave him a 'What the hell, man? Are we stepping in or what?' eyebrow raise and nodded over to the bar.

Lucas just nodded grimly and stood to follow his younger brother.

* * *

"Oh my God, could you guys be bigger assholes?" Peyton exclaimed as they left Tric on the request of Chase. Apparently they had been 'disturbing other patrons with their loud voices and explicit language' . Whatever. It was a damn bar; what the hell kind of people went to a bar and got offended by a few 'fuck you's and 'dick hole's? Nathan shook his head. It was worth it to shut those two sleazebags up anyway. Smug motherfuckers. He looked over at Haley for the first time since Chase asked them to leave and ok, he was kind of nervous about her reaction. He knew she hated stuff like that more than anything. But ugh, she hadn't noticed how that asshole was looking at her. Just thinking about it made Nathan's blood boil again.

"Haley," Peyton turned to his wife, "can I please stay at your place tonight? I can't deal with him right now." She hooked a thumb in Lucas direction, who spluttered and tried to object.

"Of course," Haley said quietly and smiled at Peyton before finally turning to Nathan. "You. Stay at Lucas'. I'll see you on Sunday." And with that, she wrapped an arm around the blonde and started walking home.

"What! Sunday? But Haley, it's Friday! What the hell?" He tried to yell after her, but the girls just kept on walking without acknowledging them.

As he stood watching them disappear around a corner, and all his plans for marathon sex vanished with them, he felt Lucas thump him on his back and sigh, "Well, I guess it's just you and me this weekend, buddy."

"Get the hell off me," Nathan barked and jerked away from his brother's hand. Grumbling to himself, he started walking in the direction of the house. Fucking Lucas.

* * *

LOL, ok, so idek what that was. I tried to write a double date for Kayla and it kind of just got out of hand and ended up really random. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
